Secrets before the war
by ryekerb
Summary: Before Optimus and his team landed on Earth there was a small group of spraklings that were sent off Cybertron by Zeta Prime. Zeta Prime knew that a war would break out. Zeta taught them as much as he could before he sent them off world. He gave every sparkling a data pad of all the information they needed to learn and why they had to leave. (Rates M for later chapters )
1. Chapter 1

(? P.O.V.)

I closed the door to my truck and walked up the path to the door. I haven't been here for 3 years. I just got out of college a month ago from Germany. I want to surprise the Witwicky's. They have been family to me ever since I met them.

Knock knock

I heard someone yell coming and stepped back.

The door opened and Ron Witwicky stepped out.

"Taylor! When did you get back from Germany?" Ron said and asked while hugging me.

I just chuckled and hugged him back.

"About a month ago. I had to stop and find a place before I came down here to surprise you guys." I said letting him go.

"Come on in Sam is at school and Judy went to go buy more flowers."

"Oh poor Judy. She just can have enough plants can she." We laughed and talk until it was about time for Sam to get out of school.

"I'm about to go get Sam you want to come with and see if he gets a car?" Ron asked getting up and grabbing his keys.

"I would love to go Ron. Just let me get my sweater."

I ran out to my truck and grabbed my sweater. I got in Ron's car and we drove off to Sam's school.

(Sam's P.O.V)

"Okay. Pretty good, right?" Sam asked his teacher.

"I'd say a solid B-."

"A B-?" Sam said in disbelief.

"You were hawking your great-grandfather's crap in my classroom."

"Look, can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Can you look out the window

for a second? You see my father?"

"He's the guy in the green car."

"Yeah."

"Okay, I wanna tell you about a dream. A boy's a man's promise to that boy."

"He looked at me in the said, "Son, I'm gonna buy you a I want you to bring me $2 thousand and three A' ? I got the 2,000 and I got two A's." Sam explained.

The teacher looked at Sam then out the window.

"Okay? Here's the dream. Your B-.

Dream gone. Kaput."Sam said moving his hands like an explosion.

"Sir, just ask yourself, what would Jesus do?"

(Taylor P.O.V)

I was in the back of Ron's' car waiting for Sam to get out of class. He was probably talking his teacher into giving him an A.

"Yes! Yes, yes." Yelled Sam when he came up to the car, not noticing me.

"So?" Ron asked him.

"A-. It's an A, though." Sam said waving the paper around.

"Wait, wait, wait. I can't see. It's an A." Ron said handing him his paperback.

"So I'm good?" Sam like he was begging.

"You're good."

"Wow, nice going Sam. Didn't know you had it in ya to get three A's."

Sam jumped out of his skin when I spoke. Ron started laughing with me.

"Tay when did you get there?" Sam asked out of shock.

"I was here the whole time. I stopped by earlier and Ron asked me if I wanted to come with to see if you get a car."

"So much faith in me, thanks." Sam said rolling his eyes.

I shook my head and enjoyed the ride talking about Germany to Sam.

We pulled up to a car place were a clown was getting yelled at. When we parked I got out and left the men to talk.

"Get your clown cousin

and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby!" Bobby Bolivia yelled.

When I was walking over I heard a noise.

... greater than man ...

A high pitch frequency went off that broke all the vehicle windows except the Camaro.

"4,000!" Bobby b. yelled.

An hour later. I decided to ride with Sam and we left to go back to there house.

(Sam's P.O.V)

Finally after an hour of boring paperwork I can take my car home. Taylor hops in the passenger seat and we left.

"Do you want to meet some of my friends?" Taylor asks out of no where.

"Uh ... sure why not. Let's go get your truck and I can tell my parents."

I stopped at a red light and looked at the steering wheel again. The symbol looked familiar for some reason.

"Taylor isn't this your tattoo?"

She leaned over to look and she stared at it for a moment.

"Yeah its the same." She didn't sound surprised.

"Isn't that creepy that my car has your tattoo on it?"

"Nope."

I looked at her for a moment. I shook my head knowing she wasn't going to tell me anything. We pulled into the driveway and she got out.

(Taylor's P.O.V)

Sam stopped at a red light. He looked down at his steering wheel for some reason.

"Taylor isn't this your tattoo?" He asked pointing to the steering wheel.

I leaned over to look and stared at it for a moment.

"Yeah its the same." Scrap there here.

"Isn't that creepy that my car has your tattoo on it?"

"Nope." I have to warn the others. Why? Why of all places do they have to came here.

Well duh they would come here for the All Spark , stupid. I have to get the glasses so they don't get lost with Sam. We pulled up to the driveway and I jumped out. I walked to my truck and pulled my phone out out of my pocket.

"Hello." the male voice said on the phone.

"Chris its Taylor."

"Really? Danm, I thought it was the girl down the street wanting a date." He chuckled.

"Ha-ha smart guy. I would like you guys to meet Sam and there is important business that needs to be gone over."

"I will call everyone. Meet you at the lake and April is still on watch at the base so she can't come but I will call everyone else. See ya Tay."

After he hung up I put my phone and started the truck. I backed out of the driveway and left with Sam following.

I dont really like the name for the book. I would like you guys to come up with a name if you do you guys think should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

:: coms

I turned off my truck and got out. I looked back and Sam just pulled up behind me and Miles was with him. Yuck.

"Sam why is Miles with you?"

"There's a lake party and Mikaela is going to be there."

I rolled my eyes and started to walk to the picnic table where Chris and the other were.

"Chris did you bring Ryeker?"

He was about to say something when I got knocked down. I turn my head and there is Ryeker looking at me like nothing happened.

"Hey boy, how are you this morning."

He wagged his tail and licked my face. Sam and Miles finally came over.

"About time you decide to show up."

"Sorry I was talking to Miles. Mikaela is going to show up any minute so can we hurry up."

"Fine!" I growled. He can be so inpatient and bossy, I feel bad for whoever marries him.

"I will start off with Ryeker my dog but he stays with Chris."

"What kind of dog is he?" Miles asked.

"He's a German Shepherd/wolf mix and this is Chris, Bri, and Ivon."

Ring- Ring- Ring

(Chris P.O.V)

I looked down at my phone and saw that April was calling me.

"April whats wrong you never call me."

"I think a Cybertronian just attacked a military base."

"What! Um, okay I will tell Taylor and we will be there soon, just watch the monitors and channels."I hung up and walked back to the group.

"Well me and Miles are going to find that party. See ya later Tay." Sam said leaving.

"Bye Sam I'll be over to get the glasses later." Taylor yelled.

"Taylor we have a problem."

"I know. What did April find?"

"She thinks a Cybertronian attacked a military base. They don't think there are survivors."

Taylor was quite for a couple minutes and then nodded and turned around to face us.

"The Autobots and Decepticons are here. I want your guys energy signatures hidden and back to base until I can figure out who's here."

"Aww! Why do we have to stay on base?" Bri whined.

"There's a new gun coming in tomorrow." Ivon said.

"It's not up for discussion. You stay on base until I say so." Taylor growled. "Chris get out the data pads and find anything of Decepticons that Zeta put on there."

"I will keep April on the monitors, Ryeker on guard, and I'll find something for them."

"I'll be at the base later." With that she left.

"How does she know if we can trust the Autobots?" Ixion asked angry.

"You can ask her when she's at base." I said winking out my holoform.

(Back to Taylor)

5,000,000 years. I haven't seen any Autobots scenes I left to find my team. Zeta and Alpha Trion wanted me to leave with the others but I need to know who to trust before I left. I made some good friends while with the Autobots. The last mission I went on was to rescue Zeta. He died in my arms before I could get help. His last words were to leave Cybertron to find my team and that I did good. I never believed that I did good scene I left Orion Pax now known as Optimus Prime to deal with the Decepticons and the whole Autobot army.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by my phone.

Ring - Ring

"What do you got Sarin?" (Chris real name.)

"They hacked into the military data base and the internet."

"Anything that stood out that they were looking for?"

"There's nothing that shows what there looking for precisely."

"I'm turning around now. I will be at base soon."I didn't wait for a response and hung up.

Slag it! I got to call Sam. I pulled out my phone and dialed Sam's number.

" Hello"

"Hey Sam I'm not going to be able to come over tonight. There's a problem at work."

"Its okay I will let my parents know hope everything is okay at work. Bye."

He hung up on me. Oh well.

:Sarin, what's going on.:

:Other then Ixion (ik- see- on) up my tailpipe asking where you are, its going smoothly so far nothing has happened.:

:Of course he is, he's like a lost dog. I will be there in ten. Tell everyone to meet in the communication center.:

:Got it Boss:

I hate when he calls me boss. I might be a Prime but it doesn't mean I like being in charge. When I use to work with Optimus it was better because only a few bots knew I was a Prime and the crew only called him boss it was always better because I didn't like the attention.

Finally I saw the wall to are base rise for me to enter. I winked out my holoform and transformers


End file.
